


Frozen

by theressomanyusernames



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, I don't see this pairing a lot and I love them, Winter, he's a lil drabble i wrote at 3 am the other night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theressomanyusernames/pseuds/theressomanyusernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your feet are frozen because your faded red vans have been soaked straight through. And your gloves are too thin to do your fingers any good. Torso chilly in a thin blue sweater and legs numb in black jeans. Nose red and cheeks flushed. The only warm part of you is your stomach. Warm in the place it always is when you’re around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

You don’t know where you are. Being blind has never been an issue for you, because of your nose and your feet and your hands and your ears. They always told you where you were better than your eyes ever could have. Sometimes you wish your eyes were still okay to read a street sign, though. Or maybe to tell you what time it is because you don’t have the slightest clue anymore.  
Your feet are frozen because your faded red vans have been soaked straight through. And your gloves are too thin to do your fingers any good. Torso chilly in a thin blue sweater and legs numb in black jeans. Nose red and cheeks flushed. The only warm part of you is your stomach. Warm in the place it always is when you’re around her.  
Her braids fly out from underneath her silly knit hat when she runs. And she’s always running or jumping or doing something. She never could sit still, and that’s probably why she dragged you out of your house at midnight to go on an adventure. Nepeta who never could sit still. Ahead you barely hear her soft, padded footsteps. If you were a normal girl with normal ears you probably couldn’t hear her at all. You know that she’s beautiful even though you can’t look at her. At least in the traditional sense, anyways.  
She’s let you touch her face before and her braids. Her smooth face, pointy chin, and braids that run just past her shoulders. She let you run your fingers over her hands and arms one time. Bony fingers and arms that are thin and strong. You know that the top of her head only comes up to your upturned nose. You really wish you could see her with your eyes. Just one glance would be nice, because you weren’t always blind and you want to know exactly what color her eyes are.  
You aren’t close with her older brother but once you asked him and he said they were blue. You didn’t know before then that people who weren’t white could have blue eyes. You didn’t even know she wasn’t white until a boy made a racist joke to her three months into your friendship. She punched him in the jaw.  
“Terezi?” she calls back. She shouts too loud, you think. Too loud for a night like this that’s perfect and quiet all around. But there’s no one to disturb wherever you are, far away.  
“Yeah?” you answer through frozen lips.  
Frozen lips and feet and hands and nose. Frozen wrists and neck like being in shackles. Warm thoughts like being free.  
“You’re still there, right?”  
“Where would I go?”  
You flinch when a hand brushes snow off of your jacket, and grasps your fingers. It’s just a reflex that has come along with losing your sight.  
“Nep, let go.”  
“There’s lots of branches coming in this next part. I don’t want you to get all scratched up!”  
You don’t object again because she’s very gentle with you. Nepeta’s not always gentle, but she’s gentle with you. The way she guides you through the bushes and blocks the branches from hitting your face.  
When you’re out in the open again, snow falls onto your skin and you love the feeling so much you don’t notice when Nepeta lets go of your hand.  
It would be nice if everything was this moment. Frozen feet, frozen lips, frozen minutes. Minutes that never stop belonging to you. Minutes you never have to give away and never have to stop living. Maybe if time freezes right now you will never have to get old or go back home.  
“Where are we?”  
She grabs your wrist this time, and isn’t as gentle. Not rough, but not especially gentle as she was guiding you through the trees. “Someplace nice!” She responds. You can’t figure out why, but you think that she sounds like a kitten. Maybe it’s the way her voice goes up a little bit at the end of each of her words, or maybe it’s the way that she makes everything sound so exciting.  
Frozen fingers under wet mittens, frozen braids dusted with snow, frozen eyes the color of ice. Isn’t that what her brother told you? Not blue like the ocean, but blue like ice? He said he met his step-sister for the first time and thought she was wearing colored contacts because her eyes looked like they were out of a fairy tale. Fairy tale eyes that you’ve pictured so clearly but never will see. How bittersweet.  
She runs with you through the open meadow, not trying to be quiet this time. You hear the ice crack under her sneakers like it’s the most important sound in the world. To you, it is the most important sound. Worn out green converse, soaked through and through, cracking ice under them.  
“Here,” she says breathlessly, “we’re here.”  
“Nepeta, you know I can’t see what-”  
“It’s the cherry tree.”  
“The cherry tree?”  
“The one I took you to last spring, Rezi! But there weren’t any cherries so I said we’d have to come back!”  
“Why here?”  
“They taste like Sherbert when you eat them. I thought you’d like that.”  
Sherbert. That kills you. She’s almost like a little kid sometimes, and you think that’s why you like her. She’s lovely and free. You hope sincerely that she never has to grow up. You also hope that she lets you stay young with her.  
Frozen cherries colder than your lips that melt on your tongue. Frozen cherries that taste nothing like sherbet. Frozen fingers that wrap around yours. Frozen eyes that look at you because they know that you can’t catch them.  
They’d be wrong, if they thought that. You can feel them watching you. You don’t have to look back to know how Nepeta looks at you, so you lean into her.  
Frozen lips on frozen lips makes them warm again.

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing does not get enough attention  
> that is all


End file.
